Noob
Noob is one of the characters from BULLY and THE QUEEN series. He is Red Dress Girl's husband. Appearance Noob looks like ROBLOX's classic noob. His head and arms are colored yellow, while his torso is colored blue and legs are colored green. He is often seen wearing Bacon's clothes. Story BULLY Noob is arrested and sent to prison, most possibly for murder. As the guards leave to get his uniform, he tosses Red Dress Girl a knife and makes her promise that she won’t forget about him. Later, RDG busts out of prison alongside Blue Boy and Unnamed Prisoner, before she then uses the knife to rescue Noob. Noob watches with a sadistic smile on his face as Victim’s Husband is killed by RDG who then takes a picture of his dying corpse, before sending it to Victim. As they bust out of prison, RDG slaughtered all of the guards and drops a bomb onto the prison, killing all the inmates. Noob comforts RDG when she learns that Unnamed Prisoner leaves, as he does so Bacon arrives asking if they ‘wanna team’. RDG replies by robbing him of his clothes before handing them to Noob, pleasing Noob. Later, as they arrive to school in disguise, Noob bears witness to Blue Boy cheating on RDG with Lavender. As he shows RDG, she cries and he once more comforts her. After RDG kills Lavender, she laughed about her screams. Noob also plays a role in the murder of Blue Boy. Noob and RDG finally arrive to Victim Girl’s House where they prepare to abuse her, but Victim had been forewarned of this by Crybaby, and they ambush Noob who enters the house first, Noob is shot and killed. THE QUEEN (series) RDG orders Bacon to resurrect Noob to assist her in ruling over her new kingdom, which she obtained by murdering the previous King. Noob is resurrected, but so are all of the previous RDG victims including Blue Boy, Lavender, Victim Girl, Sia and Sia's Minions. Though RDG embraces Noob, her previous victims all flee to a local village. RDG imprisons Bacon, before allowing Noob to stand beside her while she sits on the throne. Despite this, Noob rarely makes decisions, Noob tries to cool RDG down after she finds Blue Boy has been arrested, and asks her to make him her king. RDG refuses and tortures Blueboy. Later, during the battle between RDG and The Snow Queen, King is resurrected and he overthrows RDG, he arrests her and all of her victims, Noob is also sent to the dungeons. RDG and Noob have an emotional reunion, before RDG then seeks help from Bacon, who agrees to bust them out on the condition that Noob gives him his clothes back. RDG hastily agrees, and she frees herself, Bacon and all of her victims, before exploding the king and repeatedly smashing into Bianca’s head, though Noob stops her from doing it any further. As they celebrate, RDG still feels sad, and Noob removes her Immortality Necklace, believing this is the cause of her instability. All of the wounds RDG received while obtaining the necklace start affecting her, Noob claims she is dying. RDG is then saved by Bacon who smashes the necklace using the Ban Hammer. RDG and Noob live together and marry, while Bacon teleports away. RDG and Noob have a child, Noobetta. Personality Noob is seen to be stoic and mischievous, not feeling bad about Red Dress Girl's actions. He was seen for the majority of the series with worried expression, as he is paranoid about bad things happening to him and evidently shocked by RDG’s cruelty. Trivia *To get find Noob in the roleplay arena, he was behind the TV in Red Dress Girl's house. Gallery Help her.png|Red Dress Girl is dying. Finding Noob.png|This is a badge in Kavra Roleplay Area for finding Noob Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:BULLY Category:THE QUEEN Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE Category:Pacify Her Category:Heathens Twenty One Pilots